


Lucid Dreams

by AfrikanMenace



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dream Sequence, F/M, Lucid dreams, Nerris x Harrison, Nerrison - Freeform, Prequel, Side Story, idk - Freeform, wake me up WAKE ME UP INSIDE I CANT WAKE UP INSIDE SAVE MEE, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfrikanMenace/pseuds/AfrikanMenace
Summary: In this world it's either YEET OR BE YEETED  ON !





	Lucid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've read soooo many Nerris x Harrison fanfictions. From Fanfiction -> Archieveofourown-> Wattpad and they were really good!   
> so here is some dogshit because i cant write like those people.

Nerris rubbed her eyes. She was up all night in her castle playing the expansion packet that her father had sent her on Saturday. After breakfast Nerris decided she would retreat to her cardboard castle and take a well needed nap. All the Mage needed was some food then she could escape to dream land. The Mess hall was only a few steps away. Finally, Nerris was able to step into the threshold of the cabin, her quest was almost over! Her elf ears twitched, Preston was speak yelling again. Her friend Preston and Harrison were sitting at a table near the corner.   
When Preston saw his friend he shouted like only Preston would do.  
“NERRIS OVER HERE DEARIE!”   
Nerris gave a smile and waved before she got her food and walked over to her friend and Harrison.   
Harrison seem to stare down the young wizard before taking off.   
“Oh, Harrison left.” Preston noted.   
Nerris shrugged it off, she didn’t really feel like dealing with Harrison’s smug attitude today. Preston continued to talk about a play that he wanted to produce and he just needed to get the approval from David and Gwen so he could start casting actors. His ground breaking new play was going to be about a boy who doesn't get the love of his parents and turns into a school shooter- sounded a bit cliché but Nerris never had the heart to tell her friend that his ideas were borderline cliché and over used. She literally didn't have the heart to tell him because the theater fanatic decided he knew what was best and didn't listen to her advice. It was that strong will in Preston that made him such a noble knight! Once the pair were done eating the went their separate ways. Preston rambled off a quick goodbye before he went back to his tent so he could finish writing his play. He yelled in the distance “THIS WILL BE MY BEST PLAY YET!” Nerris chuckled and wished him luck. Now to her castle where she can snooze for a bit.   
Like a woman who had an 8am – 9pm job; Nerris dragged her body up the stairs to get up to the top. She grabbed a pillow she and used her cape as a blanket. Nothing could ruin this nap. 

Day soon broke into evening she must’ve slept for a good 9 hours. Starting from 9am to 4pm, which was good because she could get dinner and return back to her tent. Nerris stretched; letting her bones crack a bit. She peered over her tower to look at the other camps but, nearly anyone was around except for Harrison. He was sitting on his stage looking down at his gloved hands.   
As if Harrison felt the other magic kid staring at him he turned toward Nerris’s, direction and his olive eyes seemed to graze her soul. The magician never scared her with his empty threats and he mean stares – but something was completely different. She was unable to figure out what expression Harrison was trying to make.  
OH WELL it wasn't as if he was going to kill her. If Harrison would try to kill anyone first it would probably be Neil.

As days progressed Nerris’s sleeping patterns gotten better so things went back to normal; except for Harrison who just kept staring her down. His gaze was unnerving and annoying to the girl. One day it got so bad that she had to pull Preston aside to ask what was going on with his magical friend. Preston was too wrapped up in his play to notice Harrison’s change of behavior toward Nerris. To try to calm her nerves down; Nerris decided it was a good time to sort out her Pokemon cards inside of her castle. Once the clock hit 5pm Nerris knew it was time for her to start heading back. She was happy now that her cards were in order between rarities and plain. Her collection was quite nifty! She walked casually outside of her palace. There was a creepy present that seem to follow her. Once she turned around she saw a boy with a top hat and neck length brown hair.   
“Geez Harrison can you be any more creepier?” Nerris spoke trying not to show her fear.   
Harrison got on his knees and took Nerris’s hand.  
“Nerris I love you, please will you marry me?”   
“We’re 13.”   
“So?”   
“So? I don’t even know how to drive let alone want to get married! And Don't you hate me?”  
Harrison looks at Nerris confused. “I don’t hate you- and.” Harrison paused before speaking again.   
“You know I have powers?”   
“Your stupid parlor tricks don’t count as real powers.” Nerris rolled her eyes while her cheeks were burning red.  
“No I mean actual magical powers; I saw an alternate reality where you and I were married with 3 kids. There are situations where we are happy and rare ones where we aren’t.”  
Nerris spoke quietly. “What about the ones we aren’t?”   
Harrison looked down; trying to cherry pick the right words. He wanted to be honest.  
“My powers overwhelm me, turns me insane and I make a mistake and kill you. But I won’t let that happen!”   
Harrison reassured the other. Nerris’s eyes kept looking away as if she didn't know what to say.  
“I like you Nerris. You are my tomorrow and I promise I will make you happy.”

 

Nerris moved her lips to speak. Harrison gave his full attention; gripping her hand to reassure her it was okay to say what was on her mind.  
“HARRISON WAKE UP.” A loud voice came from the girl. Harrison looked confused for a bit before he opened his eyes to see Preston staring down at him. Harrison freaked out falling off his cot.  
“Good you’re up! I need help your help to set something on fire for my new play!”   
It was only a dream? Harrison thought Of course it was, he didn't have the courage to say all that mushy stuff to Nerris of all people. Harrison got ready as Preston talked his ear off about his new play. Something about a school shooter and neglectful parents. Preston continued to talk all the way until they got to the Mess hall. Harrison was proud that his friend was going to write a good play, but his obsessive behavior could be a bit too much at times. Harrison looked up to see the person who entered the Mess Hall. They were the pinnacle point of his thoughts. Nerris was standing in the breakfast line waiting to get whatever goop the Quartermaster was serving. Preston called her over; she smiled and waved to him. Harrison signed if only she looked at that way toward him. Her smile was adorable with or without braces.  
Nerris’s eyes spot Harrison staring at her. Harrison couldn't stand this tension so he decided it was best to leave. He decided to go to his stage and clear his mind.


End file.
